videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Grace cepeda
El estudio de los Simpson ha sido un tema no solo del investigadores sino también de la sociedad en general, se han realizado muchas investigaciones, debates sobre este tema no solo a nivel de investigación sino a nivel de sociedad y educación acerca de este tema ya que los Simpson son una serie reconocida nivel mundial y uno de los más pedidos y vistos por los niños, en cuanto a investigaciones encontramos que sus efectos a nivel sicológico Los Simpson" empezaron siendo un breve espacio de 2' en el programa televisivo "The Tracey Ullman Show" en 1987. Se consolidó como serie autónoma en diciembre de 1989 aunque las transmisiones regulares no empezaron hasta enero de 1990. En España, la serie comenzó a emitirse a principios de 1991. En el 2000 se celebró la Fiesta Mundial de Fans de "Los Simpson" con motivo de su 10º aniversario Bueno, para la próxima me traes el de los Caballeros del Zodiaco.--lordmagikarp 21:56 11 abr 2011 (UTC) SEGÚN LOS PRODUCTORES DE LOS SIMPSON ESTE ES EL MODELO "La familia Simpson es una familia peculiar. - Un hijo cuya única aspiración es crear conflictos; - Una hija pedante con serios problemas emocionales; - Una esposa con una melena de color azul de más de medio metro (de alto) y con una sangre tan fría que por muchos problemas que le dé la familia nunca se enfada (afecto plano). - Y un marido... excepcional: vago, inculto y alcohólico. La única que parece salvarse es la pequeña Maggie." Este "modelo" mediocre de familia, que con sus disparates ingresan a los hogares del mundo, representa un triste ejemplo de lo que se consume por parte de niños, jóvenes y adultos, sin ningún tipo de actitud crítica, indicándoles un tipo de comportamiento que copian como "clásico". Así, la familia y sus valores son desvirtuados y grandes masas disfrutan tales propuestas. Un estudio realizado en México sobre violencia en la televisión (Uno de los estudios más completos y quizás el más importante a nivel mundial sobre contenidos violentos es el Estudio Nacional sobre la Violencia en la Televisión (NTVS, por sus siglas en inglés) llevado a cabo entre 1994 y 1997 por tres universidades norteamericanas con apoyo financiero de la industria de la televisión por cable de los Estados Unidos), demostró que "en los 30 programas encontramos un total de 130 secuencias violentas, siendo Los Simpson el programa con más secuencias de violencia." (Ver "Violencia en la televisión mexicana: Un análisis del contenido de los treinta programas con mayor nivel de audiencia"). Según la Asociación de Psiquiatría Americana los niños que ven comics violentos se acostumbran a la violencia e incluso la aceptan como un medio útil de resolver problemas. Entre los muchos ejemplos a citar en LOS SIMPSON, que tengan tal efecto, puede citarse el episodio "LA CHICA NUEVA" donde el hijo de Homero logra quitar del medio el pretendiente de una amiga suya, provocando un hecho violente entre él y un dueño del bar. Este tema ha sido tratado he investigado junto con otros temas como “la influencia de la nueva televisión , en la emociones y en la educación de los niños” donde Serafín Aldea Muñoz – (Doctor en filosofía y letras), donde habla de la importancia saber la incidencia de la nueva program ación (Gran Hermano, Operación Triunfo, Salsa Rosa, Crónicas Marcianas, Hotel Glamour...), que está avasallando nuestras pantallas en los últimos tiempos, en esta investigación donde Aldea Muaños muestra como la proliferación de los programas denominados “ tele-basura “, que están obteniendo audiencias millonarias inimaginables y generando grandes intereses económicos y que en la actualidad hemos visto que la televisión ha ido degradando su imagen en gran medida, haciendo desaparecer los pocos programas culturales existentes o restándole importancia asuntos de mayor importancia, en la mayoría de los hogares, se observa una negligencia o despreocupación por la influencia que ejerce sobre las mentes en desarrollo y aun sobre la estructura de la familia, que día a día y lentamente es avasallada por el crimen y la banalidad, por el culto a la estupidez y lo superfluo, que están sustituyendo los valores más nobles y positivos de la vida (Aldea 2004) La revista mexicana de investigación educativa público en diciembre de 2009 donde los investigadores Pedro Chacón1 y Joaquín Sánchez realizaron un trabajo de invetigacion acerca de los Simpson y teniendo encuenta también como es el efecto que tiene en los niños series, ellos se basaron en analizar la serie los Simpson esta la investigación se centro en determinar la influencia que tienen los dibujos animados de la serie de televisión Los Simpsons'' en la estructura familiar, a partir de los dibujos realizados por varias escuelas del tercer ciclo de educación infantil en Granada, España. Desde el campo de la educación artística observamos los estereotipos y roles que aparecen y analizamos los aspectos formales presentes en los dibujos (tamaño y disposición de los personajes, configuración del espacio, etc.). Los resultados plásticos se enriquecen mediante entrevistas a los propios niños(as), que recaban su opinión. Los resultados demuestran la exposición de las imágenes visuales a las que los niños(as) se ven sometidos y la repercusión que estas imágenes ejercen sobre la educación en edades tempranas. (Chacon/ Sánchez 2009) podemos darnos cuenta como estas investigaciones están relacionadas y el interés de los investigadores en hacer este tipo de análisis que finalmenete conlleva a pensar en la modificación de la televisión para hacer caer en cuenta a los productores como se a dañado el concepto que se tenia acerca de la televion analizando desdes conocidas teorías como análisis del cultivo entre otras que nos enseñan que la televion además de ser un medio de entrenamiento es aun mas un medio de educación, y que en la actualidad se a convertido en un medio inoficiosos que puede ser perjudicial para los niños al hacer desaparecer los pocos programas culturales existentes dándole mas importancia a programas que no aportan ni cultivan nada de servisio a un niño y a la sociedad en general En cuanto a la forma de estudiar la cultura infantil, hay que destacar el modo interdisciplinar de interpretar, estudiar y evaluar las experiencias culturales en contextos sociales, teóricos e históricos. Los estudios culturales presentan atractivas posibilidades para nuevos enfoques de la educación de la infancia. ¿Cómo representan los niños(as) la cultura infantil?, ¿qué imagen tienen de sí mismos?, ¿cómo re–producen el poder de los adultos a los que se ven sometidos en su socialización?, ¿cómo conseguir nosotros, como profesorado y profesionales de la infancia, una idea más cabal de los propios niños?, ¿cómo lograr que informen del efecto de la cultura popular en su visión del mundo y la imagen de sí mismos? El desarrollo de estas preguntas puede abrir nuevos caminos en los estudios de la infancia. Hoy en día se pueden asumir estas zonas marginales desde la educación artística (Steinberg y Kincheloe, 2000:15–41). La infancia ha cambiado debido a la cultura infantil y la cultura de los medios. Actualmente los padres no controlan las experiencias culturales de sus hijos(as) debido a la gran cantidad de imágenes diarias cargadas de mensajes para consumir. Ante esta situación, los padres han perdido el papel que desempeñaron en el desarrollo de los valores y la visión del mundo en un pasado reciente. En los años veinte del pasado siglo, con la protección de la infancia, los niños(as) tenían pocas experiencias que no estuvieran observadas y controladas por los padres o actividades que no fueran compartidas con ellos. Sin embargo, en la actualidad las imágenes (referido en nuestro ámbito occidental), a partir de los programas de televisión, las películas de animación (la televisión pública, por cable, DVD, descargas de internet), los videojuegos, etcétera, son el dominio privado de los niños(as) (Buckingham, 2005). Puede ser que los adultos hayan perdido la autoridad que en otros tiempos tuvieron, cuando conocían cosas que los niños(as) ignoraban. Actualmente se les reconoce a éstos que ven el mundo por sí mismos, evidentemente bajo la mediación de los creadores de imágenes para su consumo. Ante la tal situación, debemos desarrollar una educación que incida en este nuevo escenario, de modo que les enseñe a dar sentido al mundo de sus imágenes, a partir de la superabundancia a las que quedan expuestos. De este modo, la escuela se convertiría en un espacio donde se construyesen significados y expresiones y donde se alentase su compresión y su interpretación (Steinberg y Kincheloe, 2000:15–41). Juan José Lorenzo (2005), en su tesis doctoral: ''Televisión y formación de estereotipos: análisis de Los Simpsons en el alumnado del segundo ciclo de educación primaria,'' aborda la relación de los niños(as) con la televisión. El autor recurre a dos niveles paralelos de análisis. El primero se centra en los estereotipos estructurales de la serie como representación social y el segundo se lleva a cabo mediante un trabajo de campo con alumnos de segundo ciclo de educación primaria, con edades comprendidas entre 11 y 12 años en la ciudad de Murcia (España). Ambos niveles confluyen en una investigación empírica cuyo objetivo es estudiar la influencia de la televisión y los dibujos animados en la población escolar. Estas han sido las fuentes de relevancia más cercanas para la presente investigación. Quizás no seamos conscientes de la enorme influencia que esta serie de animación tiene en la cultura visual infantil en la actualidad. Pero antes deseamos indagar el tema a partir de las investigaciones que se han realizado en los últimos años. Hasta donde nuestro estudio alcanza, no hemos hallado mucha literatura al respecto. Tenemos que remontarnos hacia 1990 para recoger un análisis de relevancia (Larson, 1990), similar al enfoque que aquí se pretende contrastar. En esa investigación se grabaron en video doce episodios de una temporada completa de la serie, de los cuales se hicieron transcripciones de los fragmentos que contenían la interacción con la familia. Se cifraron mil 670 conductas y comportamientos de comunicación en tres vectores: ''yendo hacia, yendo contra,'' y ''saliendo.'' Estos a su vez fueron subdivididos en 11 categorías. Los resultados indicaron que los padres dominaron claramente el flujo de comunicación en la familia. Aproximadamente un 71.8% de las interacciones eran de apoyo. Aun así, el principal modo de relación se basaba en ataques y peleas. Una de las apariciones más frecuentes la constituía el matrimonio, seguido por los niños, que elevaban la información a los padres. La comunicación de apoyo se centraba en la pareja, mientras que los hermanos eran los miembros más conflictivos de la familia. Los resultados concluyeron que Los Simpsons deberían de proporcionar un modelo más positivo por las evidencias de que sus comportamientos no eran los más correctos (Larson, 1990). La teoría de la Cultivación de los Medios Masivos, propuesta por George Gerbner "Especifica que la exposición a la intensa repetición de definiciones erróneas sobre la realidad en los medios masivos conlleva a la percepción de la realidad como normal. El resultado es la legitimación de una realidad mal enfocada, que afecta el comportamiento". "El análisis de cultivo se concentra en las comunes consecuencias que perduran al crecer y vivir frente a una televisión. Teorías sobre el proceso de crecimiento pretenden entender y explicar la dinámica de la televisión como la distintiva y dominante fuerza cultural de nuestra época. El análisis de crecimiento utiliza un instrumento de encuesta que se administra a una muestra representativa. Las encuestas son analizadas por unas variables demográficas como: genero, edad, raza, educación, ingreso y grupo político al cual pertenece (liberal-conservador). Y donde se pueda aplicar también se segmenta por estrato, prensa que lee y partidos a los cuales pertenece. (Gerbner, 1973&1977; Gerbner et al.,1980.). El resultado que arrojan investigaciones como las anteriores que acabamos de mencionar y de analizar las cuales se identifican con esta teoría de cultivo completamente en la manera como estos teóricos de años atrás nos mostraron las virtudes que tienen, en cuando a sus ventajas por ser un medio educativo y con el cual niños se identifican para imitar todo lo que ven en ella. Es evidente, que la TV es una fuente efectiva para la creación y formación de actitudes en los niños, ya que desde temprana edad, son sometidos a su influencia sin poseer otro tipo de información, en bases a la teoría “análisis del cultivo” tenemos, referencia y cantidades de conceptos previos "El análisis de cultivo se concentra en las comunes consecuencias que perduran al crecer y vivir frente a una televisión. Teorías sobre el proceso de crecimiento pretenden entender y explicar la dinámica de la televisión como la distintiva y dominante fuerza cultural de nuestra época. El análisis de crecimiento utiliza un instrumento de encuesta que se administra a una muestra representativa. Las encuestas son analizadas por unas variables demográficas como: genero, edad, raza, educación, ingreso y grupo político al cual pertenece (liberal-conservador). Y donde se pueda aplicar también se segmenta por estrato, prensa que lee y partidos a los cuales pertenece. '''Fuente: ' Letter from George Gerbner to The Communication Initiative, 12 December 1998. Esta teoria de Analisis del cultivo, es representada por los canales culturales que tienen un contenido educativo, Teorías como esta enseñan sobre como en el proceso de crecimiento de un niño, los medios la televisión puede ejercer un poder sobre la mentalidad de los niños lo cual como resultado da la repetición de violencia en el ámbito donde crece el niño ya que hay un decremento en la sensibilidad emocional del niño ante la violencia. Por otra parte, hay un incremento en la agresión y la capacidad de ser violento o agresivo con otros. Además los niños demuestran mayor agresividad en sus juegos y prefieren seleccionar la agresión como respuesta a situaciones conflictivas. La teoría de usos y gratificaciones también aplica dentro de esta temática ya que hacer parte de las teorías de audiencia. Según la teoría de socialización comunitaria de Erickson, es entre los 2 y 6 años cuando se perfilan los sentimientos preferenciales hacia la madre, padre, familiares y otras personas significativas; A través de este proceso el niñ adquiere habilidades y formas de comportarse en la sociedad. Es a partir de los 4 a 5 años de edad, que se establecen los hábitos permanentes y las características emocionales, jugando un papel decisivo la imitación y la identificación. Con esto, se refiere a pautas de conducta y actitudes de las personas que los rodean, esto llega a ocurrir incluso de manera inconsciente. Ver la televisión es incluso la actividad líder del niño, gastan más tiempo viendo la TV que haciendo cualquier otra actividad que no sea dormir. En promedios, los niños ven de 22 a 25 horas semanales de televisión. En general, se puede decir que durante el transcurso del año, los niños pasan más tiempo frente al televisor, que en la escuela. Es la TV, más que cualquier otro medio, la que proporciona una base común de información en las primeras fases de socialización del niño.(Villacastín.2002 ). Estudios de la Universidad de Stanford han demostrado que un niño medio de los EE.UU. ha presenciado, entre los 5 y los 14 años, veinte mil crímenes violentos que han alimentado su aparato mental. Otro estudio demostró que la TV ocupa el segundo lugar en el tiempo del niño, después de la escuela, tomando como promedio cuatro horas diarias de su atención en días laborables. Se ha investigado igualmente que la mayor parte de las series duran alrededor de una hora y durante la mayor parte de la trama, los criminales realizan sus fechorías con éxito, hasta que son castigados sólo en el momento final. Puesto que la mayor parte de los niños menores de 8 años no sostienen la atención más allá de media hora, aprenden en la película los procedimientos criminales sin que lleguen a aprender la moraleja final. Además, a esa edad el niño no distingue bien entre realidad y fantasía, entonces todas esas escenas pueden almacenarse en la memoria como si hubiesen sido hechos reales. El crimen y la violencia se tornan así en vivencias “normales” en la cotidianidad del niño.( Feinbloon,1989 ) en base a lo que decimos e investigamos acerca de la educación de los niños por medio de la TV y lo que aprenden, La teoría del aprendizaje social plantea que los niños imitan los modelos que ven y entonces, los que ven más TV estarían más tipificados por el género. Además, se demostró que ambos sexos recuerdan mejor las secuencias televisivas que confirman estereotipos, pero cuando éstos son rotos, los niños reaccionan, suelen ser más flexibles en sus visiones y aceptan que hombres y mujeres tengan ocupaciones no tradicionales. En las investigaciones se ha observado que las niñas son más receptivas a estos cambios, aceptan los roles no tradicionales tanto en los demás como en ellas mismas.(Drake.2003 ) citado por Los Simpson manejan un esquema de agrecividad verbal y pscologica que muchas de las personas que los ven no se dan cuenta, es una familia sus capítulos se enfocan en resaltar las cosas negativas que pueden suceder en una familia, en lugar de beneficiar y enseñar cosas positivas y beneficiosas para los hogares aprovechando que son unos dibujos animado que representa a una familia, por el contrario solo contribuye al desgaste de los valores familiares las teorías previas citadas compueban este problema. todo depende también de lo que los padres le permitan ver a sus hijos sin importar lo que se este mostrando en la televisión solo nosotros podemos hacer un cambio para que el contenido de los programa que ven los niños sean constructivos y que aporten algo para su eduacion, y no a la destruccion del respeto a la familia y al consumo de drogas y otras las adicciones, para esta, aquí es donde entra la teoría de usos y gratificaciones, la cual se consolidó en la década de los 60, gracias a la aportación de diversos autores como Elihu Katz, Blumler y Gunevitch. El enfoque sobre usos y gratificaciones ha propuesto conceptos y ha presentado pruebas que explicaran probablemente la conducta de individuaos respecto a los medios, con más fuerza que las más remotas variables sociológicas, demográficas, o de personalidad, toma como punto de partida al consumidor de los medios, más que los mensajes de estos y explora su conducta comunicativa en función de su experiencia directa con los medios más que como pasivamente influidos por ellos. Postula que los miembros del público hacen uso de los mensajes y que esta utilización actúa como variable que interviene en el proceso del efecto Estas teorías que estamos aplicado pertenecen a las teorías de audiencia, Las teorías liberal, de responsabilidad social y funcionalista suponían que los medios tienen gran poder, y favorecieron el nacimiento de la teoría lineal de audiencia de los ‘efectos’ (Rowland, 1983), especialmente en EE.UU. durante los años 1920 y 1930. En ella la comunicación se entiende como un proceso lineal, en el que la 'eficacia' de la comunicación está centrada en el emisor, y el sujeto receptor es el polo más frágil y pasivo, que está condicionado para imitar automáticamente lo que vea en los medios. Este modelo se aplica en muchos aspectos: para la educación ("estímulo-respuesta"), para ver cómo las condiciones sociales influyen en los efectos, para estudiar los efectos de la publicidad a corto y largo plazo, para el difusionismo, para planificar los mensajes, y para darle a la audiencia la información que busca Se usan varias metáforas para describirla: modelo linear (McQuail, 1994: 338-342), de transporte de información (de un punto a otro), teoría hipodérmica (el emisor de la información tiene un efecto sobre el destinatario, sin que éste se de cuenta), modelo bala mágica de transmisión (Real 1996: 8), persuasión retórica (Axelrod, Lauryn, Connect, N. 8, Los Angeles, EE. UU., p. 12-13), teorías del influjo (Sorice, 2005: 39). Ejemplo de violencia en los simpson Bob Patiño (ex-conductor de un programa de televisión) deseaba vengarse de Bart Simpson porque éste había provocado que lo metieran a prisión, por lo que le enviaba mensajes anónimos que estaban escritos con sangre y decían "I'll kill you" ("Te mataré"). Este hecho no tuvo consecuencias o castigo en cada una de las secuencias codificadas, solamente al final del capítulo, cuando Bob Patiño fue encarcelado nuevamente, pues había escapado de la prisión y fue encontrado a bordo del barco donde estaba viviendo la familia Simpson. La APA confirma que "mas del 90% de los delincuentes leen o ven este tipo de comics ávidamente o, lo que es lo mismo, los comics son un factor importante que conduce a los chicos al crimen y la violencia" (LOS SECRETOS DEL CLUB BILDERBERG, Estulin DANIEL). Para el psiquiatra Fredric Wertham, los comics de este tipo "desconectan la mente y activan las emnociones". Tal efecto representa la reducción del intelecto en niños y adolescentes, pero será un efecto menor si tenemos en cuenta el fuerte influjo en sus valores. Dentro de estas teoría vamos a abarcar la teoría de usos y gratificaciones, Esta teoría ayuda a los individuos a elegir de acuerdo con sus objetivos y necesidades personales. Pero supone que cada miembro de la audiencia está aislado, tiene necesidades distintas, y por lo tanto usa los medios con diferentes objetivos e intereses y también de forma distinta y selectiva. El enfoque data de los 1940. La teoría de los usos y gratificaciones viene directamente del funcionalismo. Esta teoría se funda en que las gratificaciones no sólo vienen de los contenidos mediáticos, sino del tipo de exposición al medio y del contexto social del consumo gratificante. Es decir, esta teoría considera a la audiencia como un elemento activo, pues elige los medios para satisfacer sus necesidades y gratificaciones. (Sorice, 2005: 57) Ya que el echo de que un los niños crezcan viendo lo Simpsons, no quiere decir que todos serán unos delincuentes, pero cada quien a lo largo de la vida escoge lo que quiere, en el caso de los medios de comunicación en ralacion a la teoría de usos y gratificaciones, Los medios se acomodan al gusto del televidente, satisfaciendo sus necesidades. Las dos teorías de audiencia mencionadas hasta ahora, la de efectos y la de usos y gratificaciones, se relacionan estrechamente. También está la “experiencia vicaria”. Según ella la TV violenta da un placer, que sustituye la experiencia directa de la violencia. Bibliografía Serafín Aldea Muñoz 146Revista de Psiquiatría y Psicología del Niño y del adolescente, 2004, 4(2): 145-159 ' ' (Pedro Chacón/Johaquin Sánches) - 2009, VOL. 14, NÚM. 43, PP. 1129-115 Revista Mexicana de Investigación Educativa''' ''Andalucía s/n, E–18071 Granada, España.' '' Pérez León, Carmen Lucila; Rodríguez Lanza, Manuel Antonio; Navas Vargas, Sergia; Polyecsko Cabello, Maritza. Hospital Militar "Dr. Carlos Arvelo". Caracas.1998.'' '' '' '' - Marco, L.M. (2003). Basura televisión. Revista Dominical, 44-52. M, Ester del moral perez Oviedo( 1999) ( la publicidad inndirecta de los dibujos animados y el consumo infantil de juguetes 1999 investigaciones pp 220-224 Juan José Lorenzo (2005), en su tesis doctoral: ''Televisión y formación de estereotipos: análisis de Los Simpsons en el alumnado del segundo ciclo de educación primaria '' '' '' Steinberg y Kincheloe “Explorations of Educational Purpose”, 2008, Volume 3, 95-114, DOI: 10.1007/978-1-4020-8463-8_3 José Martínez Terrero (2006) TEORÍAS DE COMUNICACIÓN Ciudad Guayana, Venezuela